


Conversations After The End Of The World

by whimsicottly



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, anyway its 2 am at the time i am posting this so SORRY if the ending is kinda rushed, but i couldnt think of five times, four. lol., it WAS gonna be a five times, so now it's like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicottly/pseuds/whimsicottly
Summary: after conquering divine beast vah medoh, link pays revali frequent visits. they sit, they talk, they reminisce. link tries to remember what things were like a hundred years ago, and revali tries to get over his hundred year old crush. things end well, all things considered.





	Conversations After The End Of The World

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively titled: moonlight conversations beneath vah medoh  
> alternatively summarized: revali Doesn’t Think About It! 
> 
> hello!!! i wrote this because i’m really sad about revali. i hope that you enjoy!

 

Atop Vah Medoh, time seems to slow. 

 

Link, hero of Hyrule, resident 117 year old knight with a magic sword, had just freed his spirit not even a week ago, and Revali already feels as if watching the beautiful sunrises and sunsets from the top of his divine beast had gotten old.

 

Maybe it’s because he’s just ready for this whole thing to be over. No matter what the afterlife is, if there even is any, anything would be better than having to sit, trapped. Despite his spirit being free, he can’t wander even 20 feet away from Medoh. He’s thankful that he no longer has to sit captive, at least, but still. 

 

It’s  _ boring.  _

 

He knows he shouldn’t complain. The world grows more dangerous every day. Monsters grow stronger, nights grow darker, and the calamity just grows, and grows, and grows. People risk their lives just to get by. But… really, he’s already dead. Surely by now he’s earned the right to complain. 

 

In the silence of the night, Revali sighs. It’s not like he has anyone to complain to anyway. As a spirit, he’s not sure if anyone could see him (though it’s not like anyone from the village would recognize him). The only person who surely can must be on the other side of the world now. 

 

Then he hears what must be the sound of boots on the rock below. 

 

Revali peeks over the side of the divine beast, cautious, only to be greeted by the sight of that person who  _ should  _ be on the other side of the world right now, taking a seat a safe distance away from Vah Medoh. It’s clear that he had climbed all this way for some alone time, but honestly. He should know better. Revali doesn’t care if he has no memories;  _ he should know better.  _

 

“Now, what are you doing back here?” Revali starts, and it startles Link. He flies down to meet him, but doesn’t walk any closer. “Medoh’s already free, you know. You should be going off to help the others.” 

 

After the initial shock from not expecting Revali to meet him wears off, Link signs back. ‘ _ I know. I’m setting off for Vah Rudania tomorrow. _ ’ 

 

Revali scoffs at that, taking a few steps closer to Link, who is still comfortably seated. “You know that Death Mountain is on the other side of the world, right? Even if you can see it from here, it isn’t as close as it looks.” 

 

‘ _ I know. I know.’  _ Link signs. He seems disconnected when he does so, and it just reminds Revali that he really doesn’t remember anything. ‘ _ I just wanted to come back to Rito Village one more time before going.’  _

 

“Well, it isn’t like you’re going to die. You can come back whenever you want.” Revali realizes, belatedly, that he probably should have asked  _ why  _ he wanted to come back, instead. He decides it isn’t important. “And for the record, the village is down there.”

 

Link sighs. It’s quiet, like he didn’t want Revali to hear it. 

 

Silence passes between the two. A hundred years ago, a silence wouldn’t have been awkward. It wouldn’t have been unwelcome. It definitely wouldn’t have made Revali want to take back the words he had just said.

 

‘ _ I don’t remember much. I’m guessing we weren’t good friends. _ ’ Link signs, and it looks small and defeated, yet bitter and forthright. ‘ _ That must be why you’re trying to get rid of me now.’  _

 

“I—” Revali starts, then stops, surprised that Link said something so straightforward. “I’m not trying to get rid of you.” 

 

Link just hums in response. Perhaps Revali should have at least tried to be a bit more welcoming. But in his defense, it had been his first bit of actual conversation in a literal century. 

 

“And… we were.” Revali says. He decides to finally take a seat next to Link. Not close enough to be comfortable, just far enough that he doesn’t have to raise his voice. “Friends, that is. Though ‘good’ friends may be pushing it.” 

 

Link smiles at that, one of those smiles that’s just short of a laugh, and it reminds Revali of the very same smile he’d share with him 100 years ago. ‘ _ So I take it we were best friends.’  _

 

Revali huffs at that, showing clear annoyance. If he smiles a bit too, Link doesn’t notice. 

 

‘ _ I remember our meeting on the landing.’  _ Link signs, after a while. ‘ _ You flew down and tried to intimidate me, then told me to meet you somewhere more private so we could work on things one on one.’  _

 

Revali looks away, willing his feathers to smooth. “You haven’t changed at all.”

 

Link, clearly more comfortable now, leans back on his hands. “I haven’t?” He says, looking toward Revali. 

 

It’s a strange response, Revali thinks, especially since it’s been said out loud. But then again, the context for Link’s silence may have changed over the past century. Perhaps he only chooses to speak now because his hands are busy. Either way, he deems that it deserves some sincerity. “Maybe a bit.” He says, finally. “You really don’t remember anything?” 

 

“No.” Link says, frankly. He says it like he’s said it a thousand times, but the sadness behind it is still there. It’s clearly something he’s gone over time and time again, but just can’t get over. “I don’t have any memories, just feelings. I don’t know where they came from, or what to do with them.” He looks away. “I wish I did.”

 

Revali, ever the empath, stays silent. “That’s not great.” He manages to chirp out. 

 

Link laughs at that, despite the situation. “No, it isn’t.” 

 

He leaves later that night, promising to come back after defeating Vah Rudania. Revali tells him he shouldn’t bother, but Link just smiles and signs ‘ _ Of course I should. _ ’

 

He ends up walking away before Revali can even ask what that means. Funnily enough, it leaves him wondering how Link can be so different yet so painfully similar to how he was a hundred years ago. 

 

\----

 

“Come back to bother me again, I see.” 

 

Revali floats down to where Link is standing. While Link had definitely told him that he would be back, he hadn’t expected him to  _ actually  _ come back. What was there to gain, after all? Perhaps a hundred years ago he would’ve thought, well,  _ of course he’d come back.  _ But now all he can think is,  _ why waste time here? _

 

Link looks up towards him and waves. Revali absentmindedly waves back. 

 

“Good job with Vah Rudania, by the way.” He says, willing his previous thoughts away. He looks Link over, surveying if he’d sustained any major injuries. “I swear I could hear Daruk’s laugh all the way from…” Wait. “Is that my bow?”

 

Link looks over his shoulder, then promptly confirms Revali’s suspicions with a quick nod. ‘ _ Yes _ .’

 

The plainty of his response confounds Revali. “Well?” He asks, stepping past Link to get a better look at the bow haphazardly strapped to his back. “Where’d you get it? You didn’t raid my old room, did you?” Revali tries taking it, but realizes too late that he is no longer corporeal. “Oh, please.” 

 

Link turns around to face him once more. ‘ _ The elder gave it to me after I tamed Vah Medoh. _ ’ Revali sneers at his makeshift sign for Medoh; a combination of  _ giant  _ and  _ bird.  _ ‘ _ If you’d prefer that I don’t use it, then I’ll put it away.’  _

 

Revali sighs, resigned, disliking the thought of his bow being simply put away. “No, go ahead and use it. There isn’t a better bow in all of Hyrule.” 

 

Strangely, Link shrugs in response. ‘ _ You’d be surprised.’  _ He’s half-smiling as he signs it, one eyebrow raised, rather disarmingly. 

 

Revali takes the bait. “Really now?” He says, crossing his arms. 

 

As if flicking a switch, Link immediately kneels down and begins rummaging through his inventory. He takes out a sleek, black bow, and carefully sets it down on the ground in front of him. He looks up to Revali and signs, ‘ _ Look at this one. The Royal Guard’s bow.’  _

 

Revali kneels down to inspect the bow, and… It  _ is  _ a bit impressive. “I admit, it looks like it can fire an arrow alright. But it can only fire one at a time, so mine’s clearly the better bow.” 

 

Link puts away the bow and for a moment, Revali thinks he’s won. But then, Link puts down another bow. It has a black and white pattern, with three blades attached to it as if it could be used as a melee weapon in dire situations, too. 

 

“This is…” Revali doesn’t realize Link is looking at him in smug anticipation as he near-gawks at the bow. “A Lynel bow?”

 

“A  _ Savage  _ Lynel bow.” Link corrects, almost immediately. He picks up the bow and aims, making the motion for loosing an arrow off into the distance. “It can fire five shots.” 

 

Though he’s clearly showing off, Revali can’t help but stare. “How did you manage to steal a Lynel’s bow?” He says, disbelief evident in his voice. 

 

Link is still looking far over the horizon as he replies, nonchalant, “I killed it.” 

 

“Unbelievable.” Revali sighs, exasperated. He can understand now why Link was the knight chosen to kill Calamity Ganon. He’s hyper-violent. “Well, if there are so many better bows out there, why even keep mine with you?” 

 

Link seems to consider this, lowering the bow on hand. “It’s important to me.” He says, and he turns his head to face Revali once more. “It’s yours.” 

 

“Oh.” Revali says, just because he doesn’t know what else to say. He looks away. “Of course.”  

 

Link puts the Savage Lynel bow away once more, and takes out the Great Eagle bow from behind him. He holds it in front of himself, between him and Revali. “The people of Rito Village took care of it for so long. I’m sure it wants to be used again.”

 

Revali rolls his eyes, but keeps his voice quiet when he replies, “Bows aren’t capable of thought, Link.” 

 

“But if you were a bow, would you want to be kept somewhere for so long?” Link says, strapping the bow to his back once more. “Not doing anything, even if you knew you could do so much more?”

 

Revali isn’t an idiot, he knows what Link is trying to do. Even still, his eyes wander towards Hyrule Castle in the distance. He sighs. “No. I suppose not.”

 

“That’s why I take it with me,” Link says. “It helps me out more than it even knows.”

 

His words follow Revali ‘til even after he leaves an hour later. The rest of their conversation isn’t as emotionally provoking, but what Link said pokes at the back of his mind late and later into the night. 

 

He hadn’t realized he needed to hear that. Of course, piloting Medoh and firing at the right moment is crucial, but… what happens until then? The right moment could be far, far away from now. Is he meant to simply sit and wait? 

 

_ It helps me out more than it even knows.  _ It’s comforting to know, at the very least. Revali would never admit it, but he’s thankful for Link’s appreciation. 

 

  
\----  
  
  


Link doesn’t visit again for a while. Of course it gets lonely, but after a hundred years of having no interaction with any other living thing, a few more weeks is nothing to Revali. Of course he wonders how Link is doing. He wonders especially hard when another beam of light joins the sky, then another. He wonders how he did it, wonders if he’s okay, but above all, wonders why he hasn’t come back yet. 

 

But Revali doesn’t even wonder that much, so it isn’t a big deal. Really. 

 

(... Other times he wonders how much Link remembers. Does he remember anything that happened between them 100 years ago? 

 

Revali dismisses the thought. Nothing truly happened. Or, scratch that– all that happened was Revali playing the fool, tricking himself into believing anything at all could happen between the two of them. But nothing could. Nothing did. And now, nothing can.) 

 

Link comes back eventually. He sits down, silent as ever, and just watches. He’s staring in the direction of Hyrule Castle, but Revali thinks he must be looking past it. He can’t see Link’s eyes from where he is of course, but it must be the case. If he wanted to brood about his responsibilities while staring begrudgingly at the cause of all his burden,  he could’ve gone to so many other places. Vah Medoh is the only place you can see not only the castle, but the great land around and beyond it. All the open fields, lakes, mountaintops, and the best view of the sky above. That’s what Revali thinks, anyway. Though it’s not like he’s been many places the past century. 

 

But, no. Link can’t be brooding about the Calamity. It’s something else— something  _ more.  _

 

“I hope you weren’t looking for some quiet, alone time up here by Medoh,” Revali raises his voice to reach Link, but not enough to startle him as he floats down. “Really, if you wanted to brood, you should have gone literally anywhere else.” 

 

Link turns to face him and gives him a wave as a greeting. ‘ _ I’m not brooding. _ ’ 

 

“Really now,” Revali says, deadpan, “Then what do you call looking off into the horizon as you sit in solitude thousands of feet above the ground?” 

 

Link is smiling as he shrugs, then signs, nonchalant, ‘ _ Thinking. _ ’

 

Revali half-huffs, half-laughs at that as he makes his way over to Link to take a seat next to him. “I wouldn’t suppose you’d regale me with those thoughts?” 

 

‘ _ They’re not important, _ ’ Link signs, avoiding direct eye contact. He looks off to the side, and in doing so, looks towards Hyrule Castle. It isn’t a good move, on his part— it makes him seem more dramatic, and that his thoughts definitely  _ are  _ important.  

 

“Well, if you say so,” Revali says, catching Link’s unsubtle avoidance of the topic. He never did like talking about himself. “I’m not about to start prodding, but really, I’ve got nothing better to do than listen to what you have to say, so you might as well say it.” 

 

Link waves his hand at that as if waving the conversation away, and turns away towards the horizon once more. Revali scoffs at being brushed off like so, but decides not to pursue the topic anymore. 

 

Silence passes. Link continues to “think” (read: brood), and Revali has no choice but to follow suit. The view of the night sky from Medoh isn’t that bad at all, especially when it’s shared. Perhaps nothing happened back then, and nothing will ever happen now, but Revali allows himself to privately indulge in the moment. 

 

The moment passes when he feels Link tap his shoulder to get his attention. Revali turns to give it to him. 

 

‘ _ Can I ask? _ ’ He signs. 

 

In Revali-typical fashion, he thinks about biting back.  _ You just did,  _ or maybe,  _ would it stop you if I said no?  _ Though he’s unsure if Link would shrug it off and laugh or actually take offense. Perhaps he’s grown softer over a century all to himself. He settles on just nodding. 

 

‘ _ About the other champions, _ ’ Link signs, a bit hesitant, as if revealing his own private wishes. ‘ _ What were they like? _ ’

 

Revali huffs, a whole huff, at that. “Why don’t you just ask them?” 

 

Link shrugs in response, just the slightest bit sheepish. ‘ _ It’s weird asking them to describe themselves and their dead friends. _ ’ 

 

“I don’t understand,” Revali says, with not more than a hint of disbelief and offense in his tone. “It’s weird to ask them, but not me?”

 

Link quickly shakes his head at that, as if panicked. ‘ _ No, no!’  _ Then slowly, as if to take back his initial response, he nods. ‘ _ Well, yes…’ _

 

Revali stares at him wondering what it is about himself that makes Link think he wants to talk about himself and his dead friends. 

 

‘ _ It’s a weird question!’  _ Link signs more animatedly than Revali’s ever seen before. ‘ _ I know it is. I don’t know why, but it just feels less weird to ask you.’  _ He shrugs. ‘ _ Like I said. No memories, just feelings. _ ’

 

Revali sighs, pointedly not thinking about what that could mean. “Then I suppose it can’t be helped.” He looks to the four beams of light in the sky, all pointed towards the same place, and all leading back to their own champion. 

 

He talks about Mipha, who loved loud but was a leader above all. About Daruk, who wasn’t afraid to laugh at himself, and was ready to do whatever it took to protect his people. About Urbosa, who watched out for all of them, and always knew what to do to push them in the right direction. 

 

He talks about their first meetings, and their journeys together. Between them, they shared more than a duty and a destiny, but hardships and victories, too. 

 

When Revali finally runs out of things to say, he looks over to Link. He looks pleased, enlightened, even. But there’s a deeper sadness that wasn’t there before.

 

Of course he’d be sad. He’d just heard all these wonderful stories of people who he knew once, that are now long gone. 

 

‘ _ What about you? _ ’ Link signs after a while, seemingly willing the grief away. 

 

“Well, I was the best,” Revali boasts. “I was well-liked, and favored among the champions!” 

 

Link laughs at the blatant display of sarcasm. ‘ _ I’m sure you were. _ ’ 

 

“Link,” Revali starts, feigning indignance, “Are you doubting that I was nothing short of strong, courageous, kind, and loved?” 

 

He shrugs once more, rolling his eyes. ‘ _ That’s why I’m asking. _ ’ 

 

“Fine,” Revali looks away, as if truly offended. “Then what do you think I was like?” He says, narrowing his eyes at Link.

 

He seems to consider this a while. ‘ _ If you were anything like you are now, then I’m guessing you were a bit full of yourself, but you had reason to be, since you were strong. Being a champion, you must have been courageous too. _ ’ 

 

Revali huffs, looking away once more. 

 

Link good-naturedly punches his shoulder then to get him to continue listening. He smiles as he signs, ‘ _ But you would make the time to humor anyone who you thought needed it, even if you acted like you didn’t care. That makes you kind. _ ’ 

 

Revali wants to say  _ no, I didn’t, I never did. I only humored you, and you never really needed it.  _ Instead, he says, “Didn’t you just say you thought otherwise?” 

 

Link sticks his tongue out at him. ‘ _ No, you assumed I thought otherwise. _ ’

 

“Well,” Revali says, weirdly unaccustomed to praise. His voice is quiet, like he’s unsure. “You didn’t say I was loved, so my assumption isn’t entirely wrong.” 

 

Link frowns, unsure of what to say. He wants to assure Revali that of course he was, and he still is, but something tells him it’s an argument he isn’t going to win. 

 

‘ _ Well, _ ’ Link starts, slow, not quite willing to let Revali think he wasn’t loved. ‘ _ If my gut is anything to go by, I would say that you were. _ ’ 

 

Revali looks at him then,  _ really  _ looks at him and says, “What is that supposed to mean?”

 

‘ _ I don’t really know, _ ’ Link signs, slower than he needs to, as if emphasizing each word. ‘ _ But I know something keeps bringing me back here to Medoh. So I’m just saying, maybe you were more loved than you thought. _ ’ 

 

Revali thinks his heart might burst. But not in the good, nice-feeling kind of way. In a sad,  _ oh, there were too many things left unsaid between us 100 years ago and now I’m dead and you don’t know who you were  _ kind of way. 

 

“Well, who’s to say, really,” He says, quietly, because he just doesn’t want to go down that road. Link shrugs for the nth time. “Anyway, if you really want to hear what I was like, just ask the other champions. I’m sure they’ll have much to share.” He adds, louder, hoping to break away from their almost-love confessions

 

‘ _ No, actually, I think it’s okay,’  _ Link signs, expression unreadable. ‘ _ I feel like I know you. Do you get what I mean? _ ’

 

Revali considers this. He considers saying  _ no, you don’t know me, and no, I don’t get what you mean. How can you know me when you have no memories? How can I get you when we’ve only just met?  _

 

But with Link in front of him, different, yet the same, he has to agree. 

 

Link, this Link that woke up mere weeks ago and only recently began to invent himself, is not the same Link he fought with, trained with, journeyed with, and died with. His minds knows that, and finds him unrecognizable. 

 

But this Link has the same smile, laugh, inappropriate sense of humor, blunt sarcasm, worries, and doubts. Revali might not know this Link, but his heart can’t help but find him familiar. 

 

“Sure,” Revali mutters, letting go of all the arbitrary similarities and differences. “Let’s go with that.”

 

Link laughs once more, and it feels like not a day has passed. 

  
  


\---- 

 

It’s a while longer before Link comes to visit again, though he doesn’t leave Revali waiting for quite too long this time. In fact, he barely even has the time to wonder  _ when  _ exactly Link’s going to go off to battle the Calamity when he’s back once more. 

 

(Revali doesn’t entertain the thought that he’s back once more for what could be the last time.) 

 

Link doesn’t march up to Vah Medoh and announce it, of course. Revali finds him seated beneath it, silent as ever. He doesn’t need Link to tell him, he can see it clear as day in how he’s hunched over more than usual, how the Master Sword is sheathed behind him, and how he’s wearing the very same Champion’s tunic Revali hasn’t seen him wear since a hundred years ago. 

 

Revali pointedly decides against flying down and shouting something to get his attention this time. Instead, he floats down, near silent. Only when he’s just a few paces behind him does he speak up. 

 

“I take it you came up here to brood one last time before facing off against the Calamity?” He says, and Link turns to face him at the sound of his voice, though he doesn’t look surprised. 

 

He nods weakly. ‘ _ Yes. _ ’ There’s a sad smile on his face, like he thinks he’s about to die. Or he’s simply afraid. 

 

“Well, don’t let me keep you,” Revali tells him, willing his morbid thoughts away. He looks away. “I’m ready with Medoh, as usual.”

 

Revali is resigned to his fate. He’s made peace with it time and time again over the past century. Still, he can’t help nor deny the heaviness that settles in his heart now as he thinks about Link going off to his final battle, a battle that should have happened years ago. 

 

‘ _ I’ve told the other champions as well. Everyone’s ready, _ ’ Link signs.

 

It isn’t because he wanted to be the hero, no, that died out long, long ago. Revali knows now that Link is far greater than he will ever be. And it isn’t exactly because he’s dead now either. He can’t deny it — No matter how much he tries to bury his feelings, he hates how it all ended a hundred years ago. He hates that he was too much of a coward to say anything, and he died with his heart caught halfway up his throat. 

 

‘ _ I’ve made all the necessary preparations. _ ’ Link signs. ‘ _ All that’s left is for me to be there. _ ’ 

 

He supposes that makes him pathetic. Still playing the fool, even after all these years. What would Link say if he knew? 

 

“Revali?” Link says, as if he knows. It snaps Revali out of his slightly upsetting thoughts at the sound of his name. 

 

“Yes,” He says, because he just realized he wasn’t paying attention to what Link had been signing. “What?” 

 

“What’s wrong?” Link says, surely because he’s unsure that Revali would pay attention if he’d signed. “Are you worried?” 

 

“Worried,” Revali says, slow. What an absurd assumption. 

 

“Don’t be,” Link says, before Revali can tell him that’s dumb. “I know what I have to do, and I will do whatever it takes.” His eyes are hollow. 

 

“Alright, that’s eerily specific,” Revali says, slowly looking away once more. “You’ll win, of course, and you’ll keep your life. There was never any doubt about that.” He hopes that avoiding eye contact comes off as nonchalant, like he’s stating a basic fact.

 

“You think so?” Link says, as Revali moves to take a seat closer to him. 

 

“Obviously,” Revali huffs. “I just said so, didn’t I?” 

 

Link smiles at that. “Thank you,” he says, and if Revali were looking at him, he would have noticed some of the light return to his eyes, his expression softening. 

 

They sit like that for a while. Revali tries not to think about how Link was so ready to just throw his life away. He tries not to think about the love he lost (read: threw away) a hundred years ago. He tries not to think about this will most certainly be his last conversation with Link, as he will most certainly disappear after Ganon’s defeat. 

 

He chances a look in his direction only to find him already staring back. 

 

“Um,” Link stutters, clearly embarrassed at having been caught. 

 

“What is it?” Revali asks, trying to mask how he’s flustered, too. “If you’re going to say something, then you might as well say it. I wouldn’t think you have the luxury of leaving things unsaid.” 

 

“Well,” Link starts, and hesitates.

 

“Unless of course you’re about to confess your love to me,” Revali says, because he hates himself just a little bit. “I always found confessions before a battle distasteful.” 

 

“I guess I’ll just stay quiet, then,” Link says, and Revali doesn’t miss that playful smile on his face. 

 

“Ha, ha,” Revali laughs as ingenuinely as possible. “Even if you were in love with me, you wouldn’t remember. We’ve already established this.” 

 

“But love is a feeling,” Link argues, as if this is a real, serious conversation that they’re having. His smile betrays him, and Revali knows that it’s a joke. “I don’t have to remember to  _ feel _ .” 

 

“It’s a bit inappropriate to have feelings for a ghost, wouldn’t you think?” Revali bites back, unable to keep the smile off his own face, despite himself.

 

“Maybe,” Link seems to consider this. “But it’s even more inappropriate for a ghost to have feelings for a living person.” 

 

“Really now,” Revali deadpans. “I wouldn’t know.”

 

Link laughs at that, and Revali wonders if he should be worried or shocked that Link had correctly assumed that he was in love with him. He doesn’t think about it. 

 

He looks over to Link, vestiges of a smile still playing on his face. If it means that he’d made Link feel loved, then perhaps it isn’t a bad thing at all that he’d known all this time. 

 

“Well,” Link starts once more, “Do you have any final words to send me on my way?”

 

“Hmm,” Revali hums, feigning thought. “No, nothing in particular comes to mind.”

 

“Really?” Link prods, leaning over to invade Revali’s personal space. “Are you sure you don’t want to tell me that you’re in love with me?” 

 

“I’d rather save my breath, thanks,” Revali says, and strangely, it feels like a sigh of relief. 

 

Link laughs once more, forgetting his burdens for a moment. “That’s cold!” 

 

“It’s nothing you don’t already know,” Revali says, more to himself, but decides that it’s alright if Link hears. 

 

“Ah,” Link hears, of course. “That sounds like a confession!” 

 

Revali smiles, unable to hide how fond he is of him. “Just go already, will you?” 

 

If it has to end, Revali thinks, then he’s glad that it ends like this. 

  
  


\---- 

 

Calamity Ganon is defeated the next day. 

 

Link gets up at 5 am, as he usually does, and finishes the job by lunch time. All things considered, it’s hilarious. Like defeating the antichrist is something you’re supposed to do before casually going out to eat. 

 

Side by side with the other champions, Revali watches his and the princess’ retreating forms from atop Hyrule Castle. Link doesn’t look back. That’s a good sign, a good outlook. 

 

As he looks on, Revali lets go. Perhaps it’s time for him to stop looking back, as well. In a breath, he leaves his love, and fades away.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this is my first loz fic so super sorry if they're a bit out of character. regardless, i hope you enjoyed.
> 
> twitter: @whimsicottly  
> tumblr: bismuthllie 
> 
> i also illustrated a deleted scene from this fic! you can find it [here](http://bismuthllie.tumblr.com/post/176176658372/revali-tries-to-help-link-remember-what-their)
> 
> let me know what you think! ╰(*´︶`*)╯


End file.
